1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock set and particularly to a lock set which comprises a hand operable unit such as knob integrally coupled with a tubular-shaped spindle to operate a deadbolt of a door lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a lock set which comprises an outer knob integrally coupled with an outer spindle and a key operable lock, and an inner knob integrally coupled with an inner spindle and incorporating a turning rod member. A deadbolt of a door can be actuated via rotation of the inner and outer spindles and the rotation of the outer spindle can be lock and unlocked by means of a slide plate which can be actuated by the turning rod member. Typically, the outer spindle of such a lock set has a tubular wall with an opening for the slide plate to enter into the inside of the outer spindle, and the turning rod member which has a portion axially extending into the outer spindle passes through a slot of the slide plate. In common practice, the access opening for the slide plate is provided circumferentially in the tubular wall so as to insert the slide plate in a radial direction from one side of the wall. An example of such a spindle construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5, 301,526 which is owned by the Applicant of the current application.
Another example of such a lock set is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,332. The lock set as disclosed has a slide plate with two opposite lugs. After the slide plate is inserted into the tubular wall of an outer spindle along a radial direction, one of the lugs is loaded with a spring and is arranged to bear against one side of the tubular wall. Generally, difficulties occur during the installation of the slide plate, the turning rod and other relative components into the outer spindle owing to the fact that a compression spring is loaded between shoulders of the turning rod and the slide plate and that the slide plate is inserted in a radial direction which is transverse to the direction along which the turning rod is inserted.